Tarjeta de navidad
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Anna esta triste porque Elsa pasara la navidad en su habitación. Decidida a no dejar a su hermana sola, Anna le hace una tarjeta de navidad ¿Como reaccionara Elsa? Lo siento, soy mala con los resúmenes.


_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney**_

_**Hola a todos, quise hacer este fic de navidad de esta linda película. Espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Solo una cosa, mi redacción no es muy buena así que si tengo algunos errores lo lamento mucho.**_

_**Tarjeta de navidad**_

_**Anna**_

Estaba corriendo por el castillo felizmente observando los adornos de navidad. Sería mucho más lindo si las ventanas estuvieran abiertas pero mis padres insistían en tenerlas cerradas. Sin duda esta era una de las mejores épocas del año. Esperaba con ansias a que llagara la noche para poder pasar el tiempo con mis padres y mi hermana Elsa.

Elsa…me detuve de repente bajando mi cabeza con tristeza. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verla y por más que lo intentaba ella no hablaba conmigo y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque ¿Iba a verla en navidad? ¿O se quedaría encerrada en su cuarto? Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Fui hasta la habitación de Elsa y toque la puerta unas tres veces.

-Elsa, soy Anna- dije con alegría.

Nada, ni siquiera podía escuchar un mísero suspiro.

-¿Quieres ir hacer un muñeco de nieve?

No era eso lo que quería preguntarle pero ya estaba acostumbrada a decírselo. Como siempre no obtuve respuesta. Apoye mi cabeza y mis manos contra las puertas dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-¿Pasaras la navidad con nosotros?... Es la época del año donde las familias están más unidas que nunca- estaba a punto de darme por vencida hasta que escuche unos pasos, esto me animo un poco- ¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo armando el árbol. Me acuerdo también que el año pasado, cuando intente colocar la estrella, el árbol casi se cae pero tú lo evitaste no se bien como jeje…

Note la sombra de Elsa reflejada en el piso acercándose a la puerta. Elsa me estaba escuchando.

-¡¿Elsa?!

-¡BASTA! Vete de aquí y déjame en paz, Anna- se enojó mi hermana.

La sombra de Elsa fue retrocediendo hasta que ya no pude verla más. Sus palabras me entristecieron y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas ¿Entonces se quedaría ahí para navidad? Supongo que sí.

Al llegar la noche celebre la navidad con mi madre y mi padre. La cena fue silenciosa, yo en vez de comer jugaba con la comida con el tenedor.

-¿Elsa no vendrá a cenar con nosotros?- pregunte de repente.

Mis padres se vieron de forma preocupada, como buscando una respuesta.

-No- contesto mi padre con amargura-, tu hermana quiere estar sola.

-Pero es navidad, no puede estar sola en navidad.

-Anna-dijo mi madre poniendo su mano sobre la mía-, la decisión fue de Elsa y tienes que respetarla.

-Además- continúo mi padre-, nosotros ya estuvimos con ella así que no estuvo todo el tiempo sola.

-Aún así creo que no es suficiente- dije molesta.

Aparte la mano de mi madre y seguí comiendo como si nada. Era injusto ¿Por qué ellos podían ver a Elsa y yo no? Cuando termine de comer fui a mi habitación algo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por Elsa. Por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo que habían pasado mis padres con ella no había sido suficiente y estaba segura de que Elsa estaba triste por pasar la navidad encerrada en su cuarto. No, definitivamente no podía dejar a mi hermana sola en navidad ¿Pero que podía hacer?

-¡Ya se!- dije emocionada.

Tome unos cuantos materiales que tenía a mano y con ellos le hice una tarjeta. Dentro de ella había una nota de un lado y del otro había un dibujo. Fui hasta la habitación de Elsa otra vez, toque la puerta.

-Elsa, soy yo otra vez- no obtuve respuesta y tampoco esperaba una-, solo vine a dejarte algo.

Me agache para pasar la tarjeta por debajo de la puerta.

-¡Feliz navidad Elsa!

Regrese a mi habitación así podía ir a dormir antes de que se hiciera más tarde. No esperaba que Elsa respondiera la tarjeta, yo solo quería demostrarle que estaba con ella a pesar de todo.

_**Elsa**_

Después de que mi pequeña hermana se fuera fui a ver qué es lo que había pasado por debajo de la puerta. Era una tarjeta de color rojo con un moño celeste en la punta de la hoja, tenía el dibujo de un árbol de color verde con adornos navideños. Por suerte tenia mis guantes así que no se congelaría si la tocaba. Fui a mi cama y empecé a leerla.

"_Querida hermana Elsa, sé que dijiste que querías que te dejara en paz pero no puedo dejarte sola en navidad sabiendo que es el día donde las familias están más unidas que nunca. Sabes que te deseo lo mejor y si no pudimos pasar la navidad este año espero poder pasarla el año siguiente o el siguiente o el siguiente…tú me entiendes. _

_¡Feliz navidad!_

_Te quiero, Anna."_

Una gota de mis lágrimas cayó sobre la tarjeta. Del otro lado del mensaje había un dibujo de dos niñas construyendo un muñeco de nieve, deduci que éramos nosotras dos. Acerque la carta a mi pecho y el llanto se hizo más fuerte. A causa de esto las paredes empezaron a congelarse.

Anna, la había tratado mal ese día y aun así se esforzó por hacerme una tarjeta de navidad. No quise tratarla así, en realidad quería abrir la puerta para hablar aunque sea unos cinco segundos con ella, pero el recuerdo de que le había hecho daño con mis poderes apareció en mi cabeza así que le dije que se alejara por miedo a hacerle daño. Me seque las lágrimas con mi mano.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? No quería no contestarle la carta y ya me sentía mal por rechazarla todo el tiempo. Estaba decidido, yo también iba hacerle una tarjeta de navidad pero sería algo sencillo ya que no quería que Anna se acercara a mí. Con el poco material que tenía le hice una tarjeta, luego salí de mi cuarto. Camine despacio para que nadie supiera que andaba por los pasillos del palacio. Al llegar a la habitación de mi hermana abrí la puerta con suavidad y antes de entrar observe dentro de ella. Anna estaba profundamente dormida. Me acerque en puntas de pies hacia ella y deje la tarjeta sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Me asuste cuando vi a Anna moverse de un lado al otro. O no, ella no podía verme o sino habría problemas.

-Mmm quiero montar en poni- dijo Anna dormida al mismo tiempo que abrazaba la almohada.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Había olvidado lo dulce y tierna que podía ser mi hermana menor. Era mejor marcharme ahora antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Regrese a la puerta y le eche una última mirada a Anna.

-¡Feliz navidad Anna!

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta con la misma suavidad que al principio. Me di vuelta y choque mi cabeza contra mi padre. Él me estaba mirando con seriedad buscando explicaciones.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de tu hermana a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto mi padre.

-Amm…yo bueno jeje- coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda- , es que Anna me escribió una tarjeta de navidad y yo quería respondérsela.

-Está bien, Elsa- dijo mi padre con tranquilidad agachándose para observarme mejor- es noble lo que hiciste por tu hermana y estoy muy feliz por eso pero…intenta de que no se haga una costumbre.

-Descuida, no lo hare otra vez.

El rey esbozo una media sonrisa.

-¡Feliz navidad Elsa!

-¡Feliz navidad papa!

-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

-Sí.

Regrese a mi cuarto pensando en cómo reaccionaría Anna cuando viera la tarjera. Tarde un tiempo en conciliar el sueño pero después de un rato logre dormir.

_**Anna**_

El sonido del reloj me dijo que era hora de levantarme. Deje escapar un enorme bostezo y me limpie los ojos con mis manos. Me preguntaba si Santa Claus ya había puesto mis regalos debajo del árbol. Me levante para ponerme mis zapatos y entonces note una tarjeta de navidad de color celeste con el dibujo de un copo de nieve ¿Sería posible? Tome la carta y la abrí para leerla.

"_Feliz navidad Anna, lo siento pero no soy buena escribiendo estas cosas. Lamento haberte tratado mal._

_Gracias por todo y feliz navidad._

_Elsa"_

No había nada más que eso. Elsa había puesto su corazón para hacer esa tarjeta y yo estaba más que contenta por eso. Por supuesto largue un grito de felicidad.

Me coloque mis zapatos para ir hacia el salón principal donde de seguro estaban mis obsequios de navidad. Antes de llegar toque la puerta de la habitación de Elsa.

-Gracias Elsa, fue una bonita tarjeta.

No espere una respuesta, sabía que no me iba a responder y además tenía ganas de saber qué es lo que me había traído Santa Claus. Esperaba que algún día el muro que existía entre las dos se rompiera y volviéramos a ser las hermanas que éramos antes.

_**Fin**_

_**Final algo raro jeje…**_

_**Creo que Anna era algo pequeña para escribir todo eso pero decidí dejarlo así.**_

_**Espero subir pronto más historias de esta película **_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! **_


End file.
